


There's a First Time For Everything

by orphan_account



Category: aksually, quackity - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aksel and Alex having their first time. That's it.
Relationships: Aksel | Aksually/Alexis | Quackity
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	There's a First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I've had in my drafts for a few months and thought why the hell not. I haven't edited it since then so I'm sure there's plenty of mistakes in it so enjoy ig

"You sure about this?", Aksel questioned, meeting Alex's eyes with a serious expression.

Alex seemed to think for a moment before nodding with a resounding "Yes" following along with it.

And just like that, Aksel leaned forward and joined their lips together with Alex leaning right into him to deepen the kiss while running his fingers through Aksel's hair.

Slowly, Aksel trailed down Alex's jaw, before eventually traveling down his neck. He accidentally used a little too much teeth on one spot, and suddenly he could hear a loud moan erupting from Alex's mouth. Thinking at first he did something wrong, Aksel looked back up at Alex to say something, but stopped as he saw the flushed embarrassment on his friend's face. Smirking, Aksel went right back to the spot and did exactly what he did before, but this time for a lot longer. The smile he had didn't leave him the entire time as he could feel Alex gripping tightly at his shirt while saying Aksel's name with the most adorable squeak. That, and he could tell Aksel was doing it purposely so it made it even more fun.

At this point, Alex was already looking quite wrecked, so Aksel gently leaned him down so that he was lying on the bed. Alex's shirt was already off so Aksel could see the golden-brown skin of the one under him starting to already show signs of sweating.

Now was when they decided to shuck off their clothes before going any further, but as Alex leaned back down, and Aksel loomed over him again to claim his lips once again, he was starting to realize just how intimate this was. He didn't know if it was the usual horniness he sees on his twitter timeline or just the jokes he makes with his friends, but it made him never consider just how it feels to lay bare under someone else.

His expression on his face must have perfectly relayed that because as soon as Aksel looked over it, he immediately looked concerned.

"Hey, you seriously don't have to do this if you don't want to" the understanding in his voice wasn't lost on Alex. Whatever their relationship is right now doesn't take away that layer of friendship that is underneath all the level of confusion. With the decision he's about to make, there will be no regrets because he trusts Aksel: his friend, and most importantly his...

Alex sat up, his face was pretty close to Aksel's. Reaching up to cradle his face, he spoke to him, his heart thumping, with the most sincerity he had in a while:

"I want this right now with you, so please give it to me" his face was even more flushed than before at how unintentionally dirty he made it. But all Aksel did was give him a smile with a look in his eyes Alex couldn't quite decipher and leaned in. This time though, Alex leaned in as well, both pairs of lips joining in the very center.

After that, everything became pretty much a blur of touches and skin sliding against skin. Aksel had proven to be quite gentle, and even so, managed to work Alex up to the final tipping point where they both ended up finishing (with Alex being extremely loud in the very end). Not too long after that both of them fell asleep, too tired to even take a shower.

Waking up, Alex noticed he was curled into Aksel's chest. He immediately noticed the stench and moved his head slightly away with disgust, but only enough so that he could still feel Aksel's warmth.

"You stank" were the first words out of his mouth as he struggled to open his sleep-riddled eyes. He suddenly felt arms wrap around him and warmth close to the back of his head.

"I told you we should have showered." Aksel murmured into the back of his head. Alex playfully pushed him away.

"You're the one who decided to go to sleep first, idiot" he turned toward Aksel ready to say anything else, but he was stopped in his tracks by the intensity of the expression in Aksel's eyes. It was the same one as last night, and looking at it again, he could only describe it as a look someone gave towards someone or something precious to them. He could just barely process it before the smile Aksel had turned into a smirk, and the look in his eyes becoming playful.

"Oh?" he questioned, his eyebrow raised. "You wanted to shower with me then? Kinda gay bro." Alex was flushed from the assumption, but the last part caught him off guard, making him chuckle at the irony of it.

"It's not gay to take a shower with your homie" he playfully shot back, feeling completely awake now.

"Pretty sure we aren't just homies after last night" Aksel pointedly looked at him.

"Then what are we?"

"You don't know?"

Alex thought for a minute.

"Friends with benefits?"

"I like you too much for that" the genuineness of that statement made Alex's heart skip a beat.

Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly, having a much clearer idea of what they were.

"We're dating." It was more of a statement than a question, and as he said it he was overrun by an unusual calmness. Aksel still looked uncertain.

"I think we are but" Aksel continued. "If you don't think that fits us, that's alright too." Alex grabbed ahold of Aksel's hands, causing him to look back up.

"I do think that this is what we are it's just that I need some time to process this" Alex explained. "I mean, I've always claimed to be straight, and now look where I am." He gave Aksel a smile and a small squeeze of the hand, in which Aksel ended up returning both.

"And now" he made to stand up, tugging on Aksel's hands so he could follow. "We are taking a shower" he pecked Aksel on the lips. "Together."

Then they made their way to the shower, Alex with Aksel in tow. Now they weren't just homies, they were homies who were dating each other.


End file.
